Gray's Little Sister
by FairyTailFamiy
Summary: Her name was Blu Fullbuster, and she was special. (Natsu x OC) [I'm sorry, I didn't know what to put as the summary]
1. Chapter 1

_"Gray come on!" Blu softly whispered. Her brother sniffed, wiping the tears that have fallen away. Blu held her hand for Gray to take, Gray glanced at her hand but then looked back down. Blu softly sighed. "Come on Gray, you can't stay sad forever, she wouldn't want that."_

 _Gray looked up at at her with glazed over eyes. He looked at her hand which was still stretched out just for him to take. He sighed and clasped his hand around hers. Blu did a closed eye smile and said. "Lets go join Fairy Tail, Gray-nii."_

 _"Lets do it."_

* * *

"Natsu?" Blu questioned softly as the guild door slams open and yelling was heard. Her eyes lit up when she saw the pink haired boy. "Natsu!" She says with excitement. Blu runs up to Natsu and gives him a hug, nearly knocking him over. "Welcome back!"

Natsu laughed and hugged her back. "Its good to be back."

"Uh huh, I heard you burnt down a whole town... _again_."

"Psh, that was nothing, oh and this is Lucy." Natsu introduced the blonde that Blu just noticed. "She said she wanted to join the guild." Blu eyed Lucy, up and down. Lucy fidgeted nervously, uncomfortable with the gaze that was scanning her. Blu's face broke out into a grin. "Welcome to the guild then Lucy!" Blu greeted cheerily. "My name's Blu Fullbuster." Lucy's jaw dropped. "You mean as in, Blue Magic, the famous Fairy Tail wizard." Lucy said with glittering eyes. Blu nodded and shrugged. "Yup, that'll be me."

Lucy started to inside fangirl. "Oh my goodness, its such a pleasure to meet you Blu!" Lucy tried to conceal a squeal but failed. Blu raised an eyebrow but shrugged it off. "Alright, since you probably want to-"

Natsu suddenly came up to a guy and kicked him very hard in the chin with an angry expression. "YOU LIED YOU MOTHER-"

"LANGUAGE!" Blu yelled over the chaos that somehow started before Natsu could finish. "FUDGER!" Natsu finished. The guy Natsu was talking to blabbed about how he said it was just a rumor he heard. Blu rolled her eyes but looked around the guild and grinned at the chaos. "I'm joining in Lucy, go to Mira, she'll fill you in." Blu stated and jumped into the fight. "MOVE IT MORONS!" She shouted. "OR I'LL FREEZE YOUR ARSES!"

"YEAH RIGHT!" Gray yelled back while punching Elfman in the face. "YOU'RE WEAK!" Blu growled with an annoyed expression. "IS THAT HOW YOU TALK TO YOUR LITTLE SISTER YOU DI-"

"LANGUAGE!" Natsu shouted at Blu. Blu rolled her eyes and yelled back. "WHATEVER!"

" _So, this is the Fairy Tail Guild..." Lucy Heartfilia thought with a grin._

* * *

 _ **I'm sorry this was short, but this is only the first chapter, there is more to come.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Gray and Blu made there way to Magnolia. Blu looked around the town with amazement. "Look its a cake shop!" Blu said eagerly. Gray shook his head and smiled. "Maybe later Blu, we have to get to Fairy Tail first." Blu mumbled something under her breath while she still stared longingly at the cake shop._

 _"What did you say?" Gray questioned with a raised eyebrow. Blu just shrugged and smiled not willing to say anymore. Gray chuckled and rolled his eyes. (A/N: Okay how did he put those two things together...) Blu eye lit up as she looked into the distance. "It's Fairy Tail!" She grabbed Gray's hand and dragged him the direction where she saw the guild._

 _"Woah..." Blu whispered. "It's so...magnificent."_

* * *

"So...Natsu's back." Gray grinned as he heard Blu yell at Natsu because he got into her fight. Blu heard him and looked down. "Uh, bro, you only got your boxers on." Blu stated bluntly. "And you've frighten the new girl with you weirdness."

"We're going to finish what we started, you pyro!" Gray shouted while making his way toward Natsu, not hearing Blu over the noise. "Gray, your cloths!" Cana shouted over the noise. Grey looked down a let out a scream. "Aw shit!" He yelled out. Blu snickered. "That's always so entertaining to watch." Cana nodded, agreeing with her. But then sighed. "Man, when will there be peace in the guild.."

"There will never be peace in a guild like this." Blu giggled. "I can't even image it."

"What a bunch a babies." A big man by the name of Elfman sneered in the direction of Natsu and Gray. Blu shook her head and snorted. "If anyone's the big baby here, its you Elfman."

"OOOH burrn." Cana purred and took another drink of her booze. Elfman was then sent flying by Natsu and Gray. Blu laughed. "This should be on TV or something...ooooh, what if we were an anime." Blu stated with a sparkle in her eyes. Cana shrugged. "I don't know, sounds kind of boring to me." Blu shook her head at Cana. "No, no, the anime will be called Fairy Tail, and the anime will have tons of adventures, exactly how we have it here."

Cana shrugged...AGAIN. "Meh, anime's are still boring." Blu's eye twitched with annoyance. "That was not...nevermind." Blu then noticed Lucy scratch something out of a little magazine. She was then suddenly behind Lucy. "Watcha doing?"

Lucy jumped in fright. "EEK! You don't just pop outta no where!" Lucy shouted, still frighten by how she popped outta no where. Blu just shrugged and asked again. "Watcha doing." Lucy noticed she was trying to get a look at her magazine and hugged it to her chest. "U-uh nothing." Lucy sweat-dropped. Blu's eyes glinted in amusement. "Oki Doki."

Then Mira came up from behind us. "Oh, a newcomer?" She questioned. Right when Lucy realized who was talking she squealed with excitement. Blu nodded with a smirk. "Yup, this girl right here goes by the name of Lucy, she's an awesome person, welp, I'ma go back into the fight."

Not long afterwards, Blu saw Gray with no boxers. "BRO REALLY, ITS NOT OKAY TO GO NUDE AROUND THE GUILD!" She screeched with a flushed face. Gray growled annoyed. "TELL NATSU TO GIVE BACK MY BOXERS THEN!"

Blu then noticed Natsu holding up Gray's boxers mockingly. "NATSU DRAGNEEL GIVE HIS BOXERS BACK!" Blu shouted. Cana sighed next to Blu, who was suddenly by the bar. "Everyones being so loud, I can't relax and drink!" She stated. Cana got out her card and smirked at me while my hands started to glow blue.

"ALRIGHT! I've had enough of you people." Cana yelled. Gray noticed and lit his hand white with his ice-make. "Now you've done it." He growled. Elfman then yelled and his arm transformed into a..rock arm, yeah I think that's it. Not long after that, Loki, a really flirty guy, activated his ring magic. "What troublemakers you are.."He purred softly. Natsu saw the heat in the room and got his fire magic ready in the palm of his hand. "Bring it on losers." He said with excitement. Blu noticed Lucy getting nervous, but then realized the situation and got back to making her blue glow in her hands brighter.

A giant foot then stepped down in the middle of the mess. " **STOP THIS, YOU FOOLS!** " The giant in the middle of the room bellowed.

* * *

 _ **AANNND THIS IS THE SECOND CHAPTER YAYAYYYYY! I hoped you liked it! :)**_


End file.
